icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Frozen Four
The 2019 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament was the national championship tournament for men's college ice hockey in the United States. The tournament involved 16 teams in single-elimination play to determine the national champion at the Division I level of the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA), the highest level of competition in college hockey. The tournament's Frozen Four – the semifinals and finals – were hosted by the MAAC at the KeyBank Center in Buffalo, New York from April 11-13, 2019. This was the second Frozen Four in the city of Buffalo, as it previously hosted in 2003. This was the first championship since 2007 to have multiple programs make their first NCAA tournament appearance (American International and Arizona State). Bowling Green State University made their first appearance in the NCAA tournament in 29 years. While for the first time since 1992 an Independent program (Arizona State) made the tournament. Tournament procedure The tournament is composed of four groups of four teams in regional brackets. The four regionals are officially named after their geographic areas. The following are the sites for the 2019 regionals: https://www.ncaa.com/news/ncaa/article/2017-04-18/2019-2022-future-di-ncaa-championship-sites ;March 29–30 :Northeast Regional, SNHU Arena – Manchester, New Hampshire (Host: New Hampshire) :West Regional, Scheels Arena – Fargo, North Dakota (Host: North Dakota) ;March 30–31 :East Regional, Dunkin' Donuts Center – Providence, Rhode Island (Host: Brown) :Midwest Regional, PPL Center – Allentown, Pennsylvania (Host: Penn State) The winner of each regional will advance to the Frozen Four: ;April 11/13 :KeyBank Center – Buffalo, New York (Host: MAAC) Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament were announced on March 24. Teams were seeded according to their PairWise rankings (PWR) 1 thru 16 then matchups were adjusted to prevent teams from the same conference meeting in the first round. After the four groups were decided they were placed in regions as close, geographically, to the top seed as possible. The ECAC Hockey had four teams receive a berth in the tournament, the NCHC and Hockey East each had three teams receive a berth, the WCHA and Big Ten had two teams receive a berth, while one team from Atlantic Hockey received a berth. For the first time since 1992 an independent program, Arizona State, also received a tournament berth. Number in parentheses denotes overall seed in the tournament. Tournament bracket Note: * denotes overtime period Results West Region – Fargo, North Dakota Regional Semifinal Regional Final Midwest Region – Allentown, Pennsylvania Regional Semifinal Regional Final East Region – Providence, Rhode Island Regional Semifinal Regional Final Northeast Region – Manchester, New Hampshire Regional Semifinal Regional Final Frozen Four – KeyBank Center, Buffalo, New York National Semifinal 2019 National Championship (MW1) Minnesota–Duluth vs. (NE1) Massachusetts All-Tournament Team *G: Hunter Shepard (Minnesota–Duluth) *D: Mikey Anderson (Minnesota–Duluth) *D: Marc Del Gaizo (Massachusetts) *F: Parker Mackay* (Minnesota–Duluth) *F: Justin Richards (Minnesota–Duluth) *F: Billy Exell (Minnesota–Duluth) * Most Outstanding Player(s) Record by conference Media Television ESPN had US television rights to all games during the tournament for the fifteenth consecutive year. ESPN aired every game, beginning with the regionals, on ESPN, ESPN2, ESPNews, ESPNU, and ESPN3, which were streamed online via WatchESPN. In Canada, the tournament was broadcast by TSN and streamed on TSN Go. In the UK, the tournament was broadcast by BT Sport ESPN. Broadcast assignments Regionals *Northeast Regional: John Buccigross, Barry Melrose, Colby Cohen and Quint Kessenich – Manchester, New Hampshire *West Regional: Clay Matvick and Dave Starman – Fargo, North Dakota *East Regional: Leah Hextall and Billy Jaffe – Providence, Rhode Island *Midwest Regional: Kevin Brown and Fred Pletsch – Allentown, Pennsylvania Frozen Four *John Buccigross, Barry Melrose, Colby Cohen and Quint Kessenich – Buffalo, New York Radio Westwood One had exclusive radio rights to the Frozen Four and broadcast both the semifinals and the championship. *Brian Tripp, Pat Micheletti, & Shireen Saski References Category:NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Category:2019 in hockey